Together
by Sheffield93
Summary: All the time thinking how she was going to tell her husband. For a moment she stood there biting her lip. Maybe she didn't have to tell him. She could show him instead. Now a baby/kid collection of family moments.
1. Test

**Chapter 1: Test**

She had been thinking of it all day, she was pretty sure that she was pregnant because all the signs were there. She just wasn't ready or didn't feel it at least. Her husband said that right up until Alexis was born he didn't feel ready but then when she was born it was as if he was. He had a daughter that depended on him and her mother to survive. If he could do it at twenty five then she surely could at thirty six.

She had also been thinking of how to tell him, he had been at home all day and she wasn't about to find out one of the most life changing events in a public bathroom even if it was at her place of work. She hoped that a magical speech would come to her if or when the time came.

On the way home she had stopped at the pharmacy to get the tests throwing some other things into the basket so that it wasn't so glaringly obvious but it had been the most uncomfortable purchase ever. The only one that might even compare was buying condoms for the first time. Fortunately teenagers now had self-checkouts so would be able to avoid that but damn pregnancy tests came in a security box so she couldn't use that option.

She noticed that the elderly woman not so subtly glanced at her left hand to see if she was married clearly glad to see that she was. It was amazing how times had changed, fifty years ago people like the cashier would look down on an unmarried mother now nearly half of children were born out of wedlock. Kate believed in that to but not so much like her Aunt Theresa who would say "no good ever came from a child born out of wedlock." She knew people who had had children out of wedlock and their children were absolutely adorable.

Finally she managed to leave the store and make her way home, glad that there was unusually little traffic on the road. She prayed that her husband was enthralled in his writing that she could slip in and find out for sure.

She managed to walk through the door and was not greeted so made her swift way to their en-suite not wanting to risk going upstairs to find either her mother-in-law or step-daughter there. She did, however, see her husband typing away at his computer with earphones in.

Quietly she deposited the shopping bag on the counter in the bathroom and dug immediately for the tests. She opened the box read the instructions and got straight to it. All the time thinking how she was going to tell her husband.

She dug her phone out of her pocket to set the timer then placed it alongside the three tests that rested on the counter. For a moment she stood there biting her lip. Maybe she didn't have to tell him.

She walked through to the office, removed the earphones and took his hands so to pull him along with her. Fortunately, Rick remained silent even though he was confused. He knew that she would speak when she was ready.

She continued to pull him until they were both sat on the side of the bath facing the counter. He had caught sight of her phone and three sticks which were on the counter but he still didn't say anything nor did she. They still held hands because she had refused to let go still incredibly nervous as to what the results would yield.

There was no tick tock from her phone as there would be a clock but mentally there was. Her heart rate increased and, gosh, this was the longest three minutes of her life. She could feel him looking at her but still neither of them spoke.

She hadn't noticed that her head had lowered and her vision now at the floor so when the alarm sounded her head shot up. Frozen she didn't move until Rick, who had stood when he realised she hadn't, pulled her up. They looked at one another briefly before taking that final step where they would be able to see the test results.

Both gasped when they saw the three sticks that gave the same answer, she was pregnant.

Kate was surprised at how happy she was, earlier she was scared but no was relieved. Rick was too having seen the smile on her face.

A few months ago having had a conversation that resulted in they would stop using protection but not change the frequency of their love making. If they did then it would take the magic out of it. They both wanted children and Kate knew that her biological clock was ticking especially because neither of them wanted their child to be a single child. Even though there was Alexis, she was old enough to be their parent rather than sister. They wanted two of a similar age. However, Kate told him flat out that if her pregnancy was anything like her mother's, a complicated one, then there would be no more. In response he hoped for twins to which she pushed him back down on the bed, rolled her eyes and walked off to get herself some water.

Rick pulled her in for a hug which turned out to be more forceful than he hoped because she turned right into him with enough might to send him stumbling.

Kate chuckled, "I'm pregnant."


	2. Gender

Wow, I didn't expect anything like that. I wrote this while waiting for my lecturer to turn up today because it was only meant to be one chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Gender<strong>

She knew one day that he would want to know. He wouldn't be able to wait until their baby was born to find out the gender. She wanted to know so that she could prepare, the baby's room was going to be gender neutral anyway. A nice yellow or green perhaps even a nice light blue, she hadn't decided yet but had designs in her mind.

The day after she found out what gender they were having, she went shopping originally just for more maternity clothes. She usually liked to wear her husband's shirts but they'd soon be getting stretched around the middle. She passed the most gorgeous outfit which she just couldn't leave on the shelf, knowing their child would look so adorable in it.

She kept it in a box in the back of her part of the wardrobe where he wouldn't look unless there was reason to. She had slowly been accumulating things that wouldn't give away any clues. These eventually made their way into a set of drawers in what would soon be the baby's room.

As each week passed his resolve seemed to be tinkering, especially when they started discussing names. When he started on with the wrong gender names she was not as vocal but enough so that he wouldn't be able to tell. Eventually though she fell asleep, it had been a long day and she was exhausted.

Now in the thirty fourth week of the pregnancy when she was getting ready for maternity leave, the nursery was decorated and the soft cuddly toys had accumulated beyond belief, his resolve broke. They were sat at her desk in the precinct, she was filling out paperwork when he turned to her and asked him to tell her. He was clearly bored so she told him to go look in one of the drawers which contained all the gender specific stuff which he knew to avoid keeping him unaware of the gender.

He raced home to look in the drawer, ignoring the greeting from his mother on the way into the loft. He had to know. _Now_. There was no time to explain.

He riffled through the drawer to make sure he found the right answer. In all his excitement he couldn't afford to make a mistake which she would never let him live down.

Once he found the item that by no uncertain terms told him the answer he gasped. He had no preference over which gender only caring if they were healthy. Even if he would like a boy because the loft was overrun with women. Tears filled his eyes.

Kate.

He had to see her reaction. He took the onesie and ran back out of the loft. Again, he ignored his mother's greetings.

The cabbie was encouraged to get to the twelfth precinct as quickly as possible. Even though it felt like a long time it was one of the quickest journeys ever.

He ran into the building, glad to see the lift waiting for him. Once he stepped out on the fourth floor he looked for his wife.

The break room. Making herself a drink or rather just getting one from the fridge. Juice, blueberry today. That doesn't matter right now.

Kate caught a glimpse of him stepping off of the lift so waited for him to come to her knowing they'd want a bit of privacy.

Clearly out of breath he came to stand in front of her, gasping but for a moment. He held the garment out in front so she could clearly see.

"A boy?" He asked.

She nodded in response. A huge smile on her face. Glad that he finally knew that the loft wouldn't be completely overrun with women.

Hugging wasn't the easiest thing at the moment but he still managed to kiss her and wrap his arms around her. Now the heels had been put away for a few months she fit just under his chin as the height difference was more apparent.

Now goofy smiles adorned both of their faces.

Another small sweet kiss followed both aware of their current location and how they had to remain somewhat professional.

She would finally be able to tell someone apart from her father who found out accidentally by seeing an item of clothing that she had bought. She told Jim not to tell anyone, nobody was meant to know before Rick, it was nice that she'd been able to tell someone.

Richard Castle would soon have a son with Katherine Beckett.

* * *

><p>So this wasn't so much 'Together' as the first one was but she showed him, sort of, rather than told him.<p>

Thank you for reading

BTW, a guest asked if Kate "kept the gender from him", no, in this he wanted to wait until the baby was born to find out. Well, he did originally. In my mind, he was there at every appointment but when the doctor told Kate the gender, Castle left the room. Or stuck his fingers in his ears.


	3. Sibling

Thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews. It was only meant to be a one shot, however, now there are going to be another three or so chapters I'm not entirely sure yet. It is just going to be a collection of moments along the family/baby/gender theme. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sibling<strong>

She wasn't showing yet but their son knew that his parents were hoping to give him a little brother or sister. An interruption in the grownups' conversation gave them confirmation their son would be happy with an addition, someone to play with. They waited until she had had her first scan so they had the ultrasound picture to tell him if there was going to be another baby. He would be able to see into Mummy's tummy. He could see the little person who would be his sibling.

Kate had tears in her eyes when she heard the heartbeat of her second child resonating around the room, it was magical. The tears came again when the picture came on the screen, she didn't remember being this emotional with her first but Rick could. She was much worse last time. The gel seemed colder too but what was a little bit of a shock was but a blip.

They had left their son, Thomas, with his grandfather for the afternoon because they wanted the first appointment to just be them. Her father didn't know where they were going, he was taking Tom out today anyway so it was fortunate that their appointment coincided.

Little Tom would be the first person to know, he would be sworn to secrecy with the promise of ice cream. It always did the trick.

Jim dropped Tom off just after five, he would probably last another hour before it was nap time. Currently the little boy was wide awake just as he always was when he had been out with anyone.; especially his grandpa. Jim loved Tom, he spent any time that he could with the little boy. Now he had part retired, any time that he could spend with his grandson he would. He'd take him to baseball games even though Tom wouldn't quite understand it but he would stand either on his seat or sit on Jim's legs, and clap.

Kate picked the little boy up from where he had his hands wrapped around her right leg so that he balanced on her hip; might as well do this now because in not too long she wouldn't be able to. She walked over to the settee where she sat down with him. He managed to wriggle himself so that he was stood up and she could place a cushion for him to sit on.

Rick came to sit down next to Tom so that he was in between his parents. His arm rested on his mother's shoulder as he was still leant somewhat towards her.

They told him earlier how he had been such a good boy, and he deserved a surprise. Tom didn't know that his grandpa was taking him out for the day so if the worst would happen then at least there would be one surprise. He was such a well behaved boy, all the time which was amazing considering how much of his father's personality he showed. He had the looks of his mother and a heart of gold. Always smiling and welcoming. Whenever the doorbell rang he would race to the door even though he couldn't open it himself. If it was someone he knew, or occasionally didn't know but looked friendly, he would wrap his arms around a leg until someone picked him up. Soon he would be able to reach the door handle to be able to open the door, Rick and Kate would probably never need answer the door again.

Rick had the card which held the picture in his hand, initially out of view of Tom. Rick passed it to Tom telling him to be careful with it. Kate helped him to open it. The smile that adorned all of their faces even though Tom wasn't entirely sure what was happening. His parents were smiling so he copied them. Something else he frequently did.

Opening the card he saw the ultrasound. To him it was just a black and white grainy image.

Tom looks to his mother, to his father and then to the picture once more.

Kate whispers into his ear, loud enough that Rick can hear too, "baby."

Tom's mouth opens wide to form an o then looks to his mother "Brudder?" It's meant to be brother but he's just two years old. He talks at every opportunity learning new words seemingly every day.

"Or sister." Rick says. Tom turns round quickly to look at his father. Then back to Kate where he puts a hand on top of her tummy. He knew that babies grew in mummies tummies because mummies were superheroes. Well, Rick changed the last bit. They managed to avoid most of the awkward conversation about where babies come from, Tom was satisfied with the answer given.

Rick takes the card with the picture from Tom's hand, where it is still firmly grasped, and places it on the coffee table.

Tom's hand moves to his mother's face then he kisses her. Well sort of. More a slobber but she'll take it. It is the thought that counts, right? Rick now encases them both in a hug to be part of the family moment. They'll tell the rest of their family in the coming days but for now it is just the three of them with a baby in mummy's tummy.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading.<p> 


	4. Two

So this week's episode was amazing. Just right :)

Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Two<strong>

They both found out the gender this time at the first available opportunity because Rick knew how his resolve broke this time. At first they were unsure as to whether to tell Tom or not, so they agreed if he ever asked then they'd tell him otherwise when the baby was born they would introduce is new sibling to them.

Having Rick know this time around made it much easier on Kate. She didn't have to continually bite her tongue in case she let slip. They went with a gender neutral room again, similar to Tom's but enough that there was a difference.

Tom loved to play hand to hand or hand to foot with his younger sibling. He would always laugh and giggle as if it was completely new every time. Snuggles with Mummy became snuggles with Mummy and brudder. He always referred to the baby as brudder, it was kind of funny. Before Kate and Rick knew the gender, they would try to tell Tom that it could be a sister as well but he stuck with brudder. When asked he didn't mind if his new sibling was a boy or a girl.

When they were decorating the nursery, Tom got involved. Well sort of. He kept his mother entertained when she was sat in the chair because she was tired and her back hurt. He loved most of all doing hand prints, firstly on the wall to match his mother's and his father's. Then it went a bit wild. Hand prints on bums or anywhere he could reach on his parents' clothes. They both joined in so that all of them were covered in paint. Bath time was a joy that evening. Lots and lots of bubbles filled the bath.

During the end of the pregnancy Tom would spend a lot of the time with his grandparents allowing Kate especially to have some rest before the baby was born. Tom enjoyed snuggles with Mummy and brudder. Daddy's cuddles just weren't the same. Night night kisses were to Mummy and baby, it was incredibly cute the way that he would kiss her bump.

Nearing three years old he was becoming more adventurous and useful. He'd fetch little things for his mother when she would sit with him. The inordinate amount of time they would spend reading, he would always arrive with a pile of books that would in reality take them hours to get through. However, Rick was incredibly proud of his son. Thomas the Tank Engine was by far his favourite for obvious reasons.

When Kate left for the hospital he cried as she left. No matter how many times someone told him that Mummy would have the baby in the hospital and next time he saw her he would be able to meet his sibling. He had been around her all morning but just before they left was when he first noticed his mother in pain. That's what made him upset.

Four hours later when Tom was woken to tell him that he could go see his new sibling, he leapt out of bed. A bit too quickly for Jim's liking.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jim picked him up so to prevent him from running off. It also kept the gift safe in his hands. Fortunately, Jim was able to follow Martha's colourful hair as frequently his vision was of his grandson rather than room numbers or directions.

When Tom first saw his mother, he held his arms out wanting to hug her before he noticed that she was holding a baby. Martha took the gift bag that was still tightly grasped in his hand so that Tom could go see his new sibling. Rick remained seated on the bed beside his wife which allowed Jim to carry Tom to be on the other side of Kate.

The baby's head was visable from the outside so Tom put out his hand softly touch the baby's head.

"Brudder?" Tom asked.

"No, buddy, sister." Rick replied. To which all of the adults let out a chuckle.

Tom just smiled and touched the baby's head again. With some adjustment from Jim, it enabled Tom to kiss his mother and kiss the baby's head as he had seen his mother do as they came in.

"Love you, sizta." Tom said which had all adults 'aww', it was such a cute moment between brother and sister. They would just have to work on the word sister.


	5. Three

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs. I'm not sure where this chapter came from but the next two just need editing. I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this so in the future it might not be in chronological order.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Three<strong>

The scene was reminiscent of before, she dragged him into the bathroom silently. What he really didn't expect to see was the tests that sat on the counter alongside her phone.

He was bemused, they'd been super careful knowing not wanting any surprises. They were happy with the two kids they had and if Kate was being really honest with herself she would say that she was too old to go through it again. So was he, would be in his fifties when this one was born and he would be a father again for a fourth time. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it was just crazy.

There was nothing like having a child fall asleep on you or the joy that they got when they first held their child. All the lovely moments that came with having a child they would get to relive.

There would be some tough times that come with having a child but the negative are far outweighed by the positives. She loved being a mother as he did being a father.

The three tests that stared back at them told them that their lives were going to change again. That one night a few weeks ago that got a bit out of control must have done it. It was in celebration of Kate's promotion. It would mean fewer hours at the precinct and more with her family.

There certainly would be more now.

There was no negativity in the room, just surprise and shock.

Just as the other times she almost hugged the life out of him.

"I'm pregnant. Again." She laughed. A sweet kiss to the top of her head told her all she needed to know.

She'd never had bad morning sickness, thankfully, but as soon as the kid started using her bladder as a trampoline she was tired of being pregnant already. On one particular day where she had a short temper, she turned to Rick telling him that he'd be having the snip. He reacted by protectively covering the area in question.

She joked that seeing as baby number three was a surprise they should wait until the baby was born to find out its gender. They had one of each already and it didn't really matter anyway. Another healthy baby is all that they wanted.

One thing for sure was, which Kate stressed more than once, they were never doing this again.

The new member to their family meant that it was time to move. There simply weren't enough bedrooms or space. They picked a place quite early into Kate's third pregnancy which allowed them to have the place done up to what they wanted. It was perfect for their family. Each child would have their own room, Rick had his office where there was a balcony and now they had solid walls to their bedroom so no sneaky eyes would see their late night activities. Martha had her room and there were two spare bedrooms.

By the sixth month of the pregnancy, everything was done and they moved. That was not such an enjoyable task. Even with the help of family. Kate took a child care role as that was about all she felt up to.

The two kids loved to play with their sibling, hand to hand or hand to foot. Mum's insides and outsides took the brunt of poking, prodding, kicking, and basically abuse. She wouldn't change it though.

Three weeks early, their third child together, was placed into her arms where they finally found out the gender.

A girl.

At least there had been an addition of a boy somewhere in the mix. Without that, Rick's life would have been entirely overrun with women. At least he had another male to get told what to do by the women. Everyone knew Kate was the boss. Just as mothers always were.

When the two kids arrived to meet their new sister, Kate asked them both to guess. Both said their own gender. Which was adorable. Tom would be the best big brother. He loved his older sister, his younger sister and would love his youngest sister just as much. He was protective of them and it made his parents' hearts burst with love.

On arriving home, Kate sat on the sofa with the new addition in her arms. She was immediately flanked by the two elder siblings who looked over the baby in adoration. Tom, who was nearest his youngest sisters' head, laid his hand on her head and kissed her softly just like when he first saw Charlotte. Meanwhile Charlotte stood with one hand on Kate's shoulder and the other one holding the hand of her sister. She was just sixteen months, adventurous and liked to climb over, on, or under everything. She was following in her brother's footsteps, literally and metaphorically.

Rick saw the scene before him and snapped a picture of it, too adorable not to.

Even when Kate told them that she needed to feed their sister both stayed to watch in amazement. Tom even helped by moving clothing out of the way. No awkward questions followed. Tom was still sat next to Kate while Rick had Charlotte standing between his legs watching Kate and Amelia.

Superwoman she was indeed, that's what Tom always called her. Or super mummy. Their middle child hadn't quite mastered the word super yet. Nor amazing which came out as masin.

They were both far off in their linguistic abilities of saying extraordinary. That was Rick's word for Kate.

They brought the best out of each other and they were happy. They had three healthy children, a loving marriage and a caring family. What else does someone need?

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblr: Sheffield93<strong>

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Parents

Thank you :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Parents<strong>

The first time Kate got a Mother's Day card was from Alexis which was incredibly sweet. Yes she wasn't her biological mother but it made her smile and love the girl even more. Their relationship was hard to define but whatever made them happy.

The second time she got one was when she was pregnant with Tom. Rick had managed to find a card that was from 'The Bump'. It made her cry, damn hormones. He had also gotten her a joke book on being the fun mum which they spent the morning laughing at.

For the Father's Day that was just before Tom was born, Kate enlisted Alexis to get something similar. Now just a few weeks from her due date, walking around shops wasn't a good idea. The Internet helped so it was all good. He was already a fantastic father but she managed to find a sleep mask that had a joke about a new born son and needing sleep.

Her first Mother's Day as an actual biological mother, with the baby on the outside, still brought tears to her eyes. Tom was laughing and sitting up by himself. She loved her son so incredibly much. All the niggles and annoying parts of pregnancy were nothing compared to the bundle of joy that would smile and laugh with his family. Rick managed to do a handmade card which featured Tom's hand print and lots of glitter.

By Tom's first Father's Day he was onto syllables. He had got ma and Kate had been trying for the last fortnight to get him to say Da. She had about given up hope for it happening by Father's Day but to her delight he managed it. When she carried him into their room to wake Rick up, Kate kept whispering Da in his ear, and then Tom managed to say it. It was possibly the best father's day present he could have received.

They spent the day with Jim, Alexis, and Martha. Eating a meal at home with a ten month old was easier than going out. Especially as the weather was heating up. They had lots of cake, and a great family day. Apart from Jim, and Martha not so subtly dropping hints about another grandchild.

The third Mother's Day, Kate had recently found out that her second child was on the way. Tom loved that he got to spoil his mother, he was an adventurous boy who needed to be kept in control of. When she was woken up by Tom, who had been brought downstairs by Rick, the squealing, laughing boy made her so happy. As he scrambled across the bed into her arms. While they were cooking breakfast, and Tom was playing with his toys, Rick kissed her and ran his hand over her still flat abdomen where their second child was growing, wishing her a fantastic Mother's Day.

On what would be Kate's last first Mother's Day to a new child, Amelia was just weeks old so there were lots of sleepless nights. With Tom nearly 4 and Charlotte at 18 months, the house was busy and she what she would really like is one night of full sleep but that wasn't going to happen. Much of the time recently had been spent with her family at home so she thought she would have noticed anything.

She was surprised again with her two elder children laughing and smiling as they walked hand in hand into the master bedroom. She had just fed Amelia and Rick had probably been to get the kids up, allowing her time to finish.

He joined Kate and their three kids on the bed. First he took Amelia from Kate so that she could open her things. Alexis was downstairs helping with breakfast as Martha was watching.

The cards they had done for her were just perfect as always. Tom had clearly taken over Charlotte's but they'd had fun anyway. The hugs and kisses from Charlotte and Tom made everything worthwhile.

When it came around to Father's Day, they had managed to get Amelia in somewhat of a routine. Kate managed to get up and feed Amelia then wake the kids up to surprise their father. Tom walked hand in hand with Charlotte just as they had done when they had gone to Kate. Tom jumped on the bed while Charlotte came to stand beside the bed where Rick would be looking if he opened his eyes.

Rick who had been pretending to be asleep had heard the footsteps of his children walking no so subtly into the master bedroom. He knew Charlotte was in front of him so when he suddenly 'woke up' he managed to get his hands under her arms to lift her up in the process also surprising Tom who had made his way into the middle of the bed.

Kate who by this time had only made it so far as the doorway looked on in amazement at the man child who was her husband. She just hoped that the cards and presents hadn't got squashed in the process.

Alexis had made her way to the doorway and stood behind Kate as the two children on the bed were laughing as Rick tickled them. Both women made their way to the bed, Kate sitting in her usual place and Alexis on the end of the bed. Charlotte made her way to sit with Alexis.

As Rick opened each card and present he knew how lucky he was. The three eldest children managed to give him a kiss and hug while his youngest lay on Kate's chest. He shared a look with Kate that told her all she needed to know. Alexis told them that pancakes were for breakfast all became excited but Rick let Tom, and Charlotte follow Alexis to the kitchen so that he could have just a moment with his wife.

"Thank you, Kate, for everything." He said before softly kissing her, mindful of the child between them.

"Couldn't have done it without you." She replied then returned the kiss. They had so much of this together and days like this made everything worthwhile. He then came around to help her up so that they could go join the rest of their family who waited downstairs.

What a perfect way to start Father's Day.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear a nice comment.<p> 


	7. Anniversary

So this is the first of the two anniversary chapters I have written. The other one is written so will be up shortly. Thank you for the reviews, fav and follows.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Anniversary<strong>

It was soon to be Kate and Rick's wedding anniversary. They had just planned on an evening out the night before and a day with their kids on the actual day.

Unbeknownst the couple, their family were organising something behind their backs.

Alexis was babysitting her siblings to their knowledge while Martha was out and Jim's whereabouts were just meant to be relaxing at home. He'd be coming round for Sunday lunch but he'd be there in the morning when the plan happened.

The evening for the kids consisted of arts and crafts for the cards and presents for their parents. Also for Kate's birthday next week but they would be hidden.

The kids were told distinctly to not make a mess because it would be hard to clear up in time in case their parents cut their evening short.

Rick and Kate went out to dinner and to the theatre. Martha had gotten them house seats to a show on Broadway as an advance gift. Her play wasn't scheduled to start for another week otherwise that would have made it fabulous.

Come morning the Rick and Kate are awoken by their three rambunctious children who come bearing glittery colourful handmade cards as well as a present in each of their hands. The children all climb into their usual position when in mummy and daddy's bed. Tom sat in between his parents, directing his sisters who each sit on, in between the legs or cuddled up to one of their parents. Amelia usually goes to Kate and Charlotte to Rick.

Thankfully they had a big bed otherwise it would be a tight squeeze. Some nights when they all fell asleep in the same bed it was times that Rick and Kate would cherish. Although the accidental kicks that they sometimes got made it not so nice. They would not only get the three kids but each child had a soft toy that they brought with them. Oh well.

Because of their parents' late night it takes a while longer for them to get into what could be defined sitting positions. Tom tells his parents what they really did last night before bed. Then each child gives their card to one parent and the present to the other or vice versa.

It brings tears to Kate's eyes, sure there has been Mother's Day and Father's Day as well as the birthdays and holidays but this is just something else.

Their marriage happened before any of them were born and they've gone to such lengths. Rick and Kate know that Alexis, Jim, and Martha will all have played big roles in this but they have these wonderful kids who have done this for them.

Tom is first to see the tears in his mother's eyes but he doesn't understand at first that they are happy tears. Ones that Amelia and Tom are kissing away. Just like mummy does when they cry. Charlotte stands in front of Rick kissing his face, mimicking her brother and sister, there weren't any tears from him but it was a nice feeling.

Once the last present and card have been opened both parents enclose their family into one big hug. All tears kissed away and smiles on each of their faces.

Alexis knocks on the door to tell them that breakfast is ready when they are. As the younger children are trying to pull their parents out of bed, both parents mouth_ thank you_ to Alexis. She was the orchestrator in all of this. She has her own life with her long term boyfriend but has decided to spend her weekend doing this.

Tom is once again in the middle of his parents, holding their hands while Kate is holding Amelia's and Rick has Charlotte's. He is leading them into the kitchen where the kids know that there is food...lots of food.

They enter to see Jim at the stove flipping pancakes and Martha pouring juice.

Now the kids are here, they're running to the table only to be told by Alexis to slow down and be careful.

Yeah, slow down...that's not gonna happen.

Rick puts his arm around Kate's waist to bring her into a hug. When he looks down he can see the happiness in her eyes. They have a wonderful family and a wonderful life.

"Happy Anniversary, Missus Castle." Rick says to Kate.

"Happy Anniversary, Mister Castle." Kate replies.

The meet for a sweet kiss before the sounds of their kids telling them to come to the table before their pancakes get eaten.


	8. Vows

So this is the second anniversary chapter. If you've got any ideas for a chapter then I'll do try to do them. I've got a couple of Christmas themed ones planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Vows<strong>

It was their ten year anniversary...ten years. Rick and Kate had been married for a decade. They had three lovely kids together, Tom who was nine, Charlotte six and Amelia five.

He had something planned that would just blow her away. They were going up to the Hamptons for the weekend but that wasn't even half of it. The location that meant so much to them.

He had been planning this for two months. When he told the kids of his idea, they loved it. Tom was going to be his wing man and the girls were going to be his little helpers with Alexis still as his best woman. They would all make sure Mummy would not find out and that it would be one of the best surprises ever.

The girls helped him pick out a dress for Kate to wear, Alexis came as well so that as a female adult she wouldn't let her younger sisters tell him to get something that they would wear rather than Kate. When the shop assistant found out what they were doing, she was in such adoration and let the girls play dress up in some of the bridesmaid or flower girl dresses that Rick ended up buying as well. It wasn't the intention of the day but whatever. Alexis took everything home with her so that it wouldn't even be in the same building as Kate.

On the day, Rick left the girls to dress up and to do one another's hair. Kate still under the illusion that they were just going out for lunch. The girls had lots of fun with their mummy, they loved her shoes and undoubtedly their shoe collections would one day be as extensive as their mother's.

While Charlotte was finishing Kate's hair, Amelia ran to get the garment bag that contained Kate's dress. The dresses that each of the girls were wearing, could pass as nice dresses that were just a bit more special than anything that had been bought before. Rick had put it on Amelia's bed so that she could give it Kate when she was ready.

When Amelia came back, Charlotte realised that the shoes were still under her bed. Without a word she ran to get them. Kate was confused, her youngest had just brought her a garment bag and her eldest daughter had seemingly run off to get something as well.

When Charlotte walked back into the master bedroom with Kate's shoes in her hand, the same ones that she had worn on her wedding day, Kate's mind began to race with all of the possibilities about what could be happening. The girls told her that daddy wanted her to wear them just because of the day.

However, when Kate saw the dress and the two cheeky smiles that her daughters were wearing she knew that this was more than a dinner. Eager to see their mother in the dress, Kate quickly changed allowing the girls to do the zipper on her dress and then the buckles on her shoes. It made them both giddy with excitement, their laughter could be heard by Jim who was outside waiting, and eavesdropping.

When Amelia brought her grandpa into the room, Kate asked if he was a part of this. Jim denied any knowledge other than they were going out to dinner. However the bouquet of flowers that had suddenly appeared in Amelia's hand only convinced her of the opposite. There was nowhere else Amelia got the flowers from.

Charlotte pulled her mother over to Jim where they linked arms just as they did ten years ago. This time, each had an adorable little girl holding the other hand. Amelia had placed the bouquet into Kate's hand in the midst of holding hands and linking arms.

The group of four made their way carefully down the stairs and then outside onto the top garden where the little girls could already see their father, Tom, Alexis, and Martha.

When Kate first locked eyes with Rick, it was _that_ look all over again. Lovers.

Smiles all around as everyone's eyes were on one of Rick or Kate.

During the reciting of the vows, both girls stood with their grandfather each holding one of his hands. When it was time for Kate to say her vows, Amelia passed her the ring that had been in Jim's pocket. She said the vows that she had said ten years ago, still meaning every single word of them. She added how she loves and will love their children forever. They have made her life more than extraordinary, everything she could wish for and more.

When they had both finished, they kissed just like last time as if they were newlyweds all over again. Before they were attacked by their children she managed to say, "Best anniversary present ever." Followed by another kiss. Then their children managed to get themselves into the hug.

It was magical, they renewed their vows in front of all of their children and had the three of them be a part of it.

They eventually had dinner but it was at home not in a restaurant nearby. They all sat in the dining room looking out onto the ocean.

There was nowhere else that any of them would rather be.

Later on when all of them were sat playing games on the table, now in their loungewear so that the girls wouldn't ruin their dresses nor Tom and his suit, they thanked every one of them for helping out and making it such a special day. The kids were congratulated on keeping it a secret and Kate thanked Alexis for making sure that the right dress was picked. It would go back into the wardrobe with the trousers and top that she wore for their wedding. They were kept safe in a special bag so that if her daughters wanted to wear it then they could. Her mother's dress that had been cleaned so that it was as close to its original condition would be there for them too. Even though that was a long way off.

She loved having her dad around now that he had essentially moved in with them. The house was always full of excitement and love. Kate couldn't wait to leave work each day so that she would come home where the children would run into her arms.

* * *

><p>I'd love to hear anything nice that you've got to say.<p> 


	9. Granddad

**Chapter 9: Granddad **

Kate was sitting with her kids helping them make their granddad's birthday cards when Tom asked a question that she hadn't expected. Just why did their grams live with them but granddad didn't? It was a valid question which in hindsight wouldn't be that surprising.

It took a while for her to form a response before explaining that Martha had lived with them for many years, even before she had met Rick. It was only a few weeks but still before she met Rick though. Jim spent a lot of time with his grand kids, always taking them out or playing with them. They had given him a new lease of life. Any excuse to come around and he was there. He saw them if not more than Martha who was at her acting school a lot.

She'd have to talk to Rick before deciding anything but in that moment she thought why not? There was plenty of space and he'd be free to come and go. So she told them that she'd talk to daddy about it.

She spent a lot of the day mulling over it, would her father want to live here? She knew that his social life was limited and didn't particularly enjoy being in his flat on his own every night. He hadn't flat out told her but every time he would leave their house to go home he looked sad. Sure Jim would stay in one of the guest rooms occasionally but it wasn't the same. Talking to Rick about it in the evening couldn't have been easier; he thought it would be great, not just for Jim but the kids too.

The conversation with the kids about why their grams lived with them but their granddad didn't was revisited soon followed by the kids then asking Jim if he wanted to come live with them.

Jim's birthday fell on a Saturday this year and so he was spending the weekend with his family. They were doing something but he was in the dark as to precisely what.

Friday night was seemingly over in a flash, at least eight games of Uno followed by a movie night in the lounge which by the end everybody had fallen asleep a part from Rick who didn't realise until the closing credits as he was so engrossed in the movie. He'd had a sneaking suspicion about his wife who had been tired before it even started. She went into work early that day so she could leave early. They all managed to get upstairs and into bed quickly.

The three kids had been told by their parents to wake them first so that they were able to go make breakfast while the kids then woke their granddad up. All four adults were going to need the coffee. While Rick and Kate started on breakfast, the three kids went to wake their granddad up. When those three wake anybody up, there's no chance of returning to sleep. In all the excitement Martha had been awoken so she trudged down the stairs in search of coffee.

After breakfast Jim was given his hand made cards, and presents some of which were handmade. One of which was made when Alexis had taken Tom to pottery a few weeks ago and helped him make a pot that he decided would be good for Jim.

It was when Charlotte gave him his final card, "Granddad Jim, will you come live with us?" She asked with her angelic voice, as she sat on his thighs.

Jim looked over to where his daughter and son in law were sat, they both just nodded in confirmation that this wasn't something Charlotte had blurted out.

"Yes, I would love to." He answered, Kate was sure she could see a tear in his eye. All of the kids came to hug him as they stood or sat around him. He hadn't expected anything like that for his birthday it gave him so much more to look forward to. He could deal with early mornings with his rambunctious grandchildren if it meant he could spend more time with them.

At first he split his time between his place and the madhouse, at least that's what the place was referred to as three active fun children with a crazy grams and a younger redhead who made appearances frequently, not forgetting the two supposed adults. Well Kate usually acted as an adult Rick on the other hand was still a big kid. Each time Jim came more of his personal affects came too.

He eventually sat down with Kate and asked if it really was okay if he could move to the madhouse permanently. He explained that he didn't like being at his place anymore, he felt lonely, bored and wanted more than anything to be back at the madhouse. He was welcomed with open arms and the last of his things that Jim and Kate wanted from his place and what was her family home were brought the next weekend.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
